Una rosa per il futuro
by breerizzoli
Summary: Fanfic in italiano. Charlie's Angels 1976-81. Questo episodio si pone alla fine dell'episodio Chorus Line Angel della 5 stagione.


Nota : tutti i personaggi citati sono di proprietà della Spelling/Goldberg.

**Questo capitolo è un one shot, e si posiziona alla fine di A Chorus Line Angels**

**La sera della prima... **

Il teatro era pieno, l'aiuto regista aveva appena chiamato i cinque minuti.

Tutto il backstage brulicava di attività e di emozioni, solo un camerino era silenzioso, una persona ferma a fissare nel vuoto...

"Posso? - Kris si affacciò alla porta, discretamente - Ehi cos'è quella faccia pensierosa Kelly? - chiese, preoccupata per l'amica

Kelly, scuotendosi dai suoi pensieri - Kris! Ciao, no no non è niente.. Un pò di emozione per il debutto - continuò sforzandosi di sorridere all'amica. - Sto bene - aggiunse, con voce distante.

Kris : Kelly che succede, sembri triste, distante...

Kelly : Si ... È solo... No tranquilla, niente di che - aggiunse sorridendo.

In realtà la sua mente era lontana, sull'altra Costa... La mente di Kelly stava pensando a quanto avrebbe voluto che in quel momento, al posto di Kris.. Ci fosse l'unica persona che l'aveva sempre fatta sentire sicura quando doveva fare qualcosa per la prima volta.

_Se fossi qui_ - pensava con tristezza - _non avrei bisogno di spiegarti come mi sento, avresti capito e mi avresti tranquillizzata con le tue battute ironiche, con il tuo humour nero... Con la tua sola presenza Bree..._

Dopo la partenza di Bree, Kelly per la prima volta aveva realizzato che la loro profonda amicizia ... _Amicizia non era_...

Adorava il modo in cui Sabrina la riempiva di attenzione, di come non avesse bisogno mai di chiederle di rimanere alla fine di un caso difficile, delle piccole sorprese alla mattina...

Anche ora che le dividevano miglia e fusi orari diversi, un modo per farla sentire vicino lo trovava sempre... Anche se meno spesso del solito, talvolta si sentivano ancora..

Ma ora.. Ora che avrebbe avuto bisogno di lei, nessun contatto, nessun messaggio. Ok, lei non poteva sapere cosa stava per fare, nessuno l'aveva avvertita, _tantomeno lei_.

_Aspettava sempre che fosse Bree a iniziare la telefonata o a mandare il primo messaggio._

Si autoassolveva dicendosi che non voleva disturbare, in realtà le piaceva tanto vedere arrivare quei messaggi, sentire nella telefonata quanto fosse calda e affettuosa quella voce...

Ogni volta il cuore di Kelly faceva un balzo allo squillo del telefono, e anche un semplice _g'day kiddo_ mandava in fiamme le sue guance.

Kris : Kelly ... Se l'avesse saputo sarebbe qui.. Charlie ha detto che sta lavorando sotto copertura e potrebbe non essere in America.

Stai tranquilla, sono sicura che sta bene, me lo sento. Coraggio.. - Kris abbracciò teneramente Kelly, sul cui volto scendevano lacrime di preoccupazione.

Kelly : Oh Kris, conosci Bree.. Sai come si butta nei casi difficili.. Ci ha sempre contattato.. Anche sotto copertura, ora invece.. Sono giorni che non mi.. Ci chiama ...Io - un singhiozzo scosse l'angelo, ormai scoperta

Kris abbracciò ancor più forte l'amica, un pensiero sempre piú forte le si affacciò alla mente, un dubbio si tramutava piano in certezza..

_ "Oh Kelly - _pensò_ - se potessi portartela qui ora lo farei.. Avevo capito qualcosa sin dal primo giorno.. Ne state soffrendo da allora.. Ed ecco perchè.. Era così evidente... - _cullava dolcemente l'amica, non dicendo nulla di quel che aveva intuito, decisa a fare qualcosa per sistemare la situazione_ - Farò qualsiasi cosa per voi due, siete la mia famiglia, non sopporto vedervi soffrire così..._

Forza Kelly - disse Kris a un certo punto, rompendo quel silenzio così pesante. - ora pensa solo a divertirti dai - sfoderando il piú dolce e comprensivo che poteva in quel momento - Bosley e Julie sono in platea pronti a riprendere tutto, così poi lo spediamo a Bree e le facciamo vedere cosa si è persa - accompagnò queste parole con una risata fragorosa.

Kelly abbozzò un sorriso, fece un sospiro profondo e si preparò allo spettacolo - Okay Kris, ahaha immagino quanto mi prenderà in giro, okay facciamolo.

Ehi Kris...

Dimmi Kelly - disse Kris mentre usciva dal camerino

Grazie ... Grazie di tutto e scusa... Per lo sfogo

Kris : ehi Kelly, siamo amiche... Sorelle quasi... Sono qui

Lo spettacolo filó liscio con grande successo di pubblico, tanto da fare un doppio bis.

Kelly uscì di scena accompagnata da applausi scroscianti, i complimenti del regista e di tutta la crew. Stanca ed emozionata per la prima, si diresse verso il camerino, e quasi volando entrò.

Due cesti di fiori contornavano la porta, uno inviato da Charlie e uno da Bosley e gli angeli.

Ma qualcosa attirò l'attenzione di Kelly. Un singolo oggetto, appoggiato davanti allo specchio davanti al quale si sedette l'Angelo.

Una singola rosa rossa, e un biglietto. "Alla meravigliosa protagonista... Sulla scena.. E nel mio cuore. Per sempre "

Non era firmato, ma non ce n'era bisogno... Avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quella calligrafia... Lacrime di gioia rigarono il volto di Kelly..

Fuori dalla porta, una figura guardava la reazione dell'Angelo, sorridendo..

Nello stesso tempo Bosley, Kris e Julie stavano raggiungendo il camerino di Kelly.

Il gruppetto si fermò immediatamente alla vista di quella persona.

Due di loro riconoscendola aumentarono il passo, ma furono gentilmente fermati.. Muovendo le labbra senza parlare, la misteriosa figura chiese di aspettare.

Kris, felice e commossa annui e fermò Julie, che non aveva giustamente capito cosa stava succedendo. Bosley le indirizzò un bacio.

La figura misteriosa ricambiò gli sguardi con un dolce sorriso.

Kelly si guardò intorno, commossa , cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo, soprattutto chiedendosi se .. Forse ...

Improvvisamente sentì un rumore di passi... Il suo cuore iniziò a battere più velocemente...

Sentì chiudere la porta... Il suo cuore sembrava uscire dal petto, si sentiva paralizzata dall'emozione, poi una voce..

Buonasera, Volevo un autografo della star... Una certa Kelly... Garrett - L'angelo si girò e in un balzo raggiunse la persona nascosta nella penombra, un dolcissimo sorriso sulle labbra

Kelly : Breee! Oh Bree - buttò le braccia al collo dell'amica... _Della Sua Bree,_ si sorprese a pensare .

Sabrina : Kelly, - abbracciò forte l'amica, stringendola a sè - Wow, se questo è il compenso per la richiesta di un autografo...

Sabrina Duncan, non ti permettere mai più di sparire così da me! Credevo di impazzire senza una tua notizia - disse Kelly staccandosi dall'abbraccio dell'amica per un attimo

Ma Kel - rispose Sabrina, immediatamente fermata da Kelly... - oh Bree... Sono stata una sciocca, ho sempre lasciato a te la prima mossa perchè era bello ... Sentirsi... Corteggiata da te, ricevere i tuoi messaggi ogni giorno

Avevo tutto questo affetto senza che tu chiedessi niente in cambio, hai.. Hai persino cambiato lavoro per me.

Questi giorni passati senza sapere niente di te, questa nuova ed emozionante esperienza mi hanno aperto gli occhi.

Bree, non mi voglio nascondere più. - gli occhi di Kelly si riempirono di lacrime - Bree, io.. No aspetta non dire niente Bree ti prego, lasciami finire, Bree io ti.. Ti amo profondamente.

Sabrina aveva ascoltato le parole di Kelly senza parlare, stupita per la decisione della persona di cui si era accorta di amare sin dal caso di quella Janet Lemeer.

Kelly - cominciò Sabrina, scuotendosi dallo stupore che l'aveva bloccata - io... ti amo ... Ti ho sempre amata... Credevo che tu non.. Provassi lo stesso sentimento per me..

Kelly si avvicinò a Sabrina - Oh Bree - e in un attimo le labbra si unirono in un bacio, quel bacio tanto a lungo sognato e desiderato.

Toc toc - La voce di Kris riportò i due Angeli alla realtà, aprendo il loro abbraccio. Ma le loro mani rimasero unite, come a continuare con quel gesto il bacio che si erano scambiate. Sabrina fece per allontanare la mano da quella di Kelly, ma ricevette una stretta ancora maggiore dall'amata.

No Sabrina Duncan, te l'ho detto, non ti lascio più andare via da me.

Sabrina : Sei.. sei sicura Kel? Aprendo quella porta niente sarà come prima - continuò, posandole la mano libera sulla spalla con modo protettivo.

Amore mio, non voglio che sia tutto come prima, se questo implica non averti al mio fianco. - rispose Kelly - Sei parte della mia vita. Qualsiasi cosa accada, non voglio più nascondere quel che provo per te.

Kelly - chiamò Bosley - tutto bene? Vogliamo solo congratularci con te...

Sabrina e Kelly aprirono insieme la porta, la mano dell'una strettamente intrecciate in quella dell'altra.

Julie Kris e Bosley entrarono nel camerino, un sorriso correva sui loro volti.

Sabrina! Sei qui! - Kris e Bosley abbracciarono l'Angelo che nervosamente ricambiò l'abbraccio, sempre tenendo la mano di Kelly nella sua.

E' un piacere per me conoscerti - aggiunse Julie - Sabrina abbozzò un sorriso.

Kris, Julie Bosley - disse Kelly, la voce tradiva l'emozione - devo... dobbiamo dirvi una cosa. Io ...

Ehi Kelly aspetta - Kris la interruppe - .. Kelly, Sabrina.. Abbiamo capito, e se per caso non l'avessimo capito prima, quelle mani avrebbero tolto ogni dubbio a chiunque.

Per quanto mi riguarda, io vi voglio molto molto bene, e sono felice per voi.

Ragazze - aggiunse Bosley - non avrei saputo dirlo meglio. Sarò sempre al vostro fianco, voglio il meglio per voi. Si avvicinò ai due Angeli, stringendole forte a sè

Beh io - concluse Julie - .. cosa posso dire di più. - un dolcissimo sorriso accompagnava quelle parole. - Non conosco Sabrina, ma conosco te Kelly, e voglio vederti felice. E guardandoti in faccia... Non posso dire di non vedere quanto lo sei.

Sabrina, lacrime agli occhi, guardando Kelly - Bosley, Kris, voi siete importanti, siete parte della mia famiglia.. Sapervi con noi è meraviglioso. Grazie anche a te Julie - abbozzando un piccolo sorriso.

Rivolgendosi a Kelly - Ehi - cercando di cavalcare l'emozione - Ma qui dobbiamo festeggiare la nascita di una star! Il debutto ufficiale di una nuova stella nel firmamento di Brodway! - disse con il tono scanzonato tipico della solita Sabrina.

Poi, guardandola fissa negli occhi - L'angelo meraviglioso che ha rapito il mio cuore - così dicendo l'abbracciò dolcemente.

Per sempre insieme amore mio - rispose Kelly, i cui occhi brillavano dell'amore finalmente esploso in tutto il suo splendore.

Kris, Julie e Bosley si unirono in un applauso commosso, guardando i due Angeli abbracciati.

Sabrina guardò Kelly visibilmente emozionata e prendendo il mento dell'angelo delicatamente fra le dita, la baciò dolcemente.

Si staccò un'attimo dalla sua amata e in un sospiro le disse - Insieme Kel, insieme per sempre.


End file.
